


Peaceful magic

by karmicMayhem



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicMayhem/pseuds/karmicMayhem
Summary: Tim is a young witch living alone with his familiar in a small apartment in Gotham.





	

Tim smiled at his familiar sleeping on the corner of his bed.

 

His apartment was lit up with candles and burning incense, giving the space a warm glow in contrast to the chill of Gotham this time of year.

 

He turned on his music, closed his eyes, and _danced_ as violins and piano chords flowed from the speakers. He opened his eyes and laughed as animal spirits showed themselves and joined in, birds of every kind twirling around him and soaring through the air, dancing just as much as he was. Their iridescent and translucent bodies glimmering in the sunlight streaming through the open windows. Vibrant hues flashed through the air as more joined in, a carefree joy in all of their graceful movements. Bright blue and green rabbits ran through the apartment as bright red and orange foxes leapt through the walls. Their joy palpable in the air, almost making the room shimmer with warmth.

 

His familiar raised her head up from the bed. "Child, why are you making so much noise?" she yawned.

 

Tim smiled at her. "Don’t you want to join in, Cal?" he questioned as he spun around fluidly.

 

Calypso stretched her front paws out. "Not particularly, no." she rumbled at him in the way an amused mother would speak to a mildly misbehaving child. Well, Tim _thinks_ that's how one would sound, anyway. Tim just breathed an airy laugh and turned the music off, ending the dance. The animal spirits fled soon after the music finished, a deep violet stag staying only long enough to bow to Tim before leaping off through a wall, leaving no trace. 

 

"I'm going into town later Cal. Would you like to come too?" he turned to look, but the snow leopard had already fallen asleep again. A low chuckle escaped his throat as he turned towards the bathroom to go take a bath.

 

He placed a small enchantment on the water and watched as it began to mirror a galaxy. Blue, purple, and black fading in and out of each other. Stars twinkled warmly as he entered the bath. It was still water, but it was like liquid silk now, enveloping his frame in a warm embrace. The enchantment was one that soothed muscles and gave a sense of peace. It was one of the few things that _really_ kept him calm, even on the most stressful of days.

 

As he finished up his bath, he stood up to towel off. Small black stars twinkled like tattoos on his skin. He always loved this side effect of this enchantment. The star patterns would remain on his skin for a day or so. He quickly threw on an oversized blue sweater and a dark pair of pants.

 

"I'm going to go pick up more candles, Cal! Be back later!" he called out as he pulled his shoes on and headed out the door, not sure if she heard him or not.


End file.
